Requests!
by Holly's Follies
Summary: Everyone who wanted a story written for this, they're finally done! Woo! If anyone's still interested, here they are. P.S. I will be taking more requests, but I'm not making any promises. They may or may not get written.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I decided I wanted to write some oneshots, and I thought it might be fun to take requests. So, if you've got an idea for a short bit that you want written, I'll take a crack at it. Just a few conditions though: **

**I DO NOT write OC stories you know, the ones that always go, "Gustavo finds a new girl band, will the girls steal the boys' hearts?" **

**Sorry, fangirls. I don't do slash either, at least not of the male on male variety. **

**I'm not real big on romantic stories, but I will try the canon pairings if anyone really wants me to. **

**I might **_**might**_** do an OC story, if the OC is paired with James because he's the only one without a girl in the show. **

**Um, not really a condition, but please be kind of specific with the requests. Like, say what ages you want the boys to be, and where they are, and whatnot. **

**Okey dokey, that's all. Send me a review with whatever you want. I can't guarantee that I'll write a story for every request, but I'll do as many as I can. **


	2. Angst

**Dedicated to Ms. Fenway because she feasts on angst. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

How? How could he have been so stupid? He was officially the most idiotic, moronic _Neanderthal_ on the planet. His stupidity had lead to this. His stupidity had done this. His stupidity… his stupidity…

He buried his face in his hands. If those words had not been spoken… If he'd managed to keep his temper in check… If he hadn't lashed out at his best friend… If he hadn't spoken those words, "If you close that door, don't come back. I'm never speaking to you again."

With a pained glance over his shoulder, Logan closed the door.

James instantly wanted to call him back, to apologize for his behavior, but something stopped him. Some wheedling, inner voice stayed his hand. _What does it matter James? He shouldn't have gotten so upset. Let him go. He'll come crying back soon enough. _James shook himself, regretting let his feelings get the better of him, but he'd make things right when Logan got back. The fight had been stupid anyway.

He'd sat on the couch, flicked on the tv, whiled away his time on some inane program. The hours had ticked by. One. Two. Three. By the fourth hour, James was worried. Logan, stayed out late sometimes, rarely past ten, but once in a while till eleven. It was almost eleven thirty.

James decided to wait till twelve. If he hadn't heard from Logan by then, he'd go look for him. Midnight came and went, and found James walking the streets.

He sighed loudly in frustration, snapping his phone shut for the fifth time. Logan wasn't picking up, and it was twisting James' stomach into knots. "Logan!" His throat was raw. "LOGAN!"

Snippets from the fight kept drifting through his mind. _I didn't mean to James, I'm sorry._

_Sorry? You're sorry? _

He wanted to cover his ears, drown out the voices in his head. They were ripping him apart.

_You're so self-centered!_

_And you're a dorky geek who couldn't sing and dance of your life depended on it! You're USELESS! _

He couldn't shake Logan's stricken face from his mind. His mouth slightly open, as if preparing a retort, but nothing came out. He turned away, quickly. James could almost imagine the flash of tears. _I take it back. You deserve everything you get James. _

_If you close that door, don't come back. I'm never speaking to you again._

Flashing lights up ahead caught his attention. An ambulance, two police cruisers, and a fire truck were down at the corner. "Oh god," James whispered, breaking into a run. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. "LOGAN!"

James skidded to a stop outside the ring of EMTs. They were loading a body onto a stretcher, shouting orders to each other.

"We have to stop the bleeding."

"BP's dropping!"

"Keep him conscious. He's got to stay awake!"

James tried to push his way through, but a burly firefighter stopped him, "Get out of here kid."

"No, that's my best friend! You've got to let me see him!"

The firefighter kept shaking his head, but one of the EMTs had heard. "Let him through, Ames. He can talk to the patient, keep him awake." Ames nodded, and let James through.

James rushed to Logan's side and gasped at the amount of blood covering his friend. There was _so much_. He pushed down his nausea, catching Logan's hand and squeezing gently. "Don't worry Logan I'm here." He reached up with his free hand and smoother Logan's hair back.

The EMTs continued to swarm around them, still talking. "Why didn't this kid call anyone? He's got a cell phone."

Another EMT shrugged, "I don't know. He should've been able to, at least for a few minutes."

Logan whimpered and muttered something.

"What?" James leaned in closer, feeling Logan's shallow breaths on his cheek.

"Wanted to call… wouldn't talk to me… hates me…"

Tears coursed freely down James cheeks. He wanted so desperately to apologize, but the words wouldn't come.

"He's crashing!"

"Get him in the ambulance!"

James was pushed out of the way and left standing on the corner as they took one of the most important people in his life away.

)::(

Everything had finally quieted down. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting here. He ran his hands through his hair, for what felt like the thousandth time. He didn't even care that it was probably standing on end right now.

So many words needed to be said, so many questions asked, but there was no one to talk to. He felt so alone. Everything was still. His world consisted of his own breaths in his ears, his own heart beat in his ears.

He wanted nothing more than to apologize. He needed Logan to hear those words. He wanted him to know that the fight meant nothing, that he would never mean the words that had left his lips that night.

He finally had his chance.

"I'm sorry, Logan," he whispered, fingers reaching out to brush the headstone.

**I hope you liked it, Ms. Fenway. I don't know about the 100 theme challenge; I'm pretty sure I couldn't stick with it, but could you send me the list anyway? Thanks. **


	3. First Encounters

**Here you go LoganHendersonFan, your Camille/Logan oneshot. I've never written anything even remotely romantic before, so I hope this is what you were looking for. Enjoy. **

I sat on the couch in the lobby, wanting nothing more than to read my book, but for some reason I couldn't concentrate. I thought I knew what the problem was. Although, I was trying desperately to ignore it. This was not familiar territory, maybe for James or even Kendall, but for me? No way.

My palms started to sweat, and I could feel the cover of the book becoming slick. It almost slipped through my fingers before I jerked them spastically closed, almost hitting myself in the face. A feminine giggle met my embarrassment. I felt myself turning red and hid behind the novel.

_Think happy thoughts. Maybe she'll just go away._ I chanced peering over the top of the book. Nope, she was still there. _What could she possibly want from me?_ I eyed her discreetly for a few more moments before going back to attempting to read.

I'd read a few sentences, then feel my eyes drawn inexorably back up to that flawless face. This girl was gorgeous. She had long brown hair, a cute little nose, and these big, brown doe eyes that had my heart melting and my jaw going slack. She was dressed in a white t-shirt over a nicely fitted, pink tracksuit. She was currently standing across the lobby, leaning on the check-in counter. Occasionally, she'd start chatting with some of the other future stars of the Palm Woods, but then she'd go back to staring at me.

I shifted uncomfortably. _Why was this insanely pretty girl watching me? Did I have something in my teeth? On my shirt?_ I really wished James or Kendall were here. Heck, I'd even settle for Carlos at this point. I was in way over my head here.

I looked back down at my book, but the words may as well have been gibberish. None of them made sense under the intense gaze of that girl. I surreptitiously raised my eyes back up, only to squeak in alarm: the girl was approaching me. _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

I leapt nervously to my feet, chucking my book over my shoulder and hearing it land with a crash behind me. The girl stopped in front of me, gazing coyly up at me through her lashes. I smiled nervously, "Hi, I'm-"

I was cut off by a sudden change in her demeanor. Her hands shot up and grabbed the front of my shirt. Her face twisted into half-enraged half-desolate. "Why Ricardo? Why?" she cried. "How could you sleep with my sister, when you knew I loved you?" She swept her arm across her eyes dramatically. "I should hate you! I know this to be true! But I can't help myself! I love you Ricardo! I love you!" Her hand fisted my shirt and wrenched me downwards.

I was too stunned to resist. Her lips mashed against mine, and I stood there mouth partially open, what could only be described as pure shock on my face. She put a hand on the back of my head, and my lips moved of their own accord, positioning themselves better. Our noses were no longer crushed against each other, and I could actually feel her warm lips on mine. I was just beginning to enjoy it, when she pulled back.

She smiled up at me devilishly before raising her hand and slapping me. She then twirled on her heel and skipped away.

I stood there, one hand on my cheek, mouth agape, wondering what had just happened. I felt like I'd been hit by a hurricane. Little did I know, that would become a very apt description because I'd just met Camille.

**I hope you liked it. Review if you want to. They're always welcome!**


	4. Helmets

**Okay, here's the next oneshot. This one is a double dedication to DemiLenaJonasBTR and PIRATEofHOGWARTS because you both wanted fics about Carlos. I've never really focused on Carlos before, so I'm not sure how this will turn out. I hope you likey! **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

Seven year old Carlos Garcia waited patiently by his front door. His blue shirt was tucked neatly into his brown slacks, and his new shoes were a shiny black. His hair was parted perfectly down the left side of his head. He wondered where his brother was. Felix was always running late. His mom would always pace around muttering to herself, when Felix was late, but Carlos didn't mind waiting.

Finally the sixteen year old exited the bathroom and came over to Carlos, "Ready to go, hermanito?" he asked, smiling.

Carlos grinned. He never got to go to church with just Felix, but today was special. Mommy was sick and Daddy had to work. Felix opened the door and grabbed his hand. They stepped out into the sunshine of that Sunday morning and started walking to church.

:)(:

Carlos ran ahead of Felix on the walk home, dodging rain puddles from the night before. "Felix! Watch me! Watch me!" Normally, he wouldn't act like this. Carlos was cautious, careful. He hated getting dirty and getting scratches. They _hurt_, but this was Felix. Felix was cool. Felix liked doing stuff like this. He rode his bike over the dirt ramps and skated really fast. He was friends with all the big kids. Carlos wanted to be like Felix.

Carlos ran as fast as he could at a big puddle and jumped over it. He cleared the puddle, but lost his footing as he landed and stumbled off the sidewalk and into the street. "Carlos!" he heard Felix yell. Then his brother's big, strong arms were around him, hauling him out of the street. "Why don't you be more careful?" he demanded. "You're never like this when Mom's around."

Carlos looked down at his feet, ashamed that he'd messed up, and now Felix was mad at him. "I'm sorry, Felix," he mumbled.

Felix ruffled his hair, messing up his perfect combing. "Just be more careful next time. Okay, Carlitos?"

Carlos looked up, happy once again. "Okay!" Carlos didn't run off ahead again, tired of trying to impress his brother for today, but he hadn't given up. He'd do anything to make Felix accept him.

:)(:

Carlos sat in the shade of the giant Oak tree that shaded the empty lot. Today he was wearing his red button up and his black slacks. His black shoes were less shiny and a little scuffed. He'd beamed when his mother told him that he looked like a perfect, little gentleman anyway. Felix sometimes teased him about the way he dressed, but he liked being clean and tidy.

His brother and all the other big boys were riding their bikes up and down the dirt piles they'd spent weeks crafting into the perfect ramps. Carlos couldn't wait till he was old enough to ride too. He was a little scared of doing the flips and things that Felix could do, but he'd learn because Felix liked to do it.

That was a constant problem for little Carlos. He liked dressing up and combing his hair every morning, but he also wanted to do the things Felix could do. He wanted to come home muddy every day, with his hair all ruffled. He wanted to learn to roller skate down the driveway without falling on his butt, but he was just too scared. Even now, Carlos couldn't decide which he wanted more. He liked sitting under the tree and watching, but he also wished he had his own bike so he could join in.

Pondering his dilemma, Carlos almost missed what happened next. His brother had pumped up to one of the smaller ramps and was launching himself through the air like he always did. The wind whipped through his hair. He never bothered to wear a helmet. He thought he didn't need one. When Felix came down to land, something went wrong. He separated from his bike and came crashing down hard, headfirst.

Carlos screamed and ran toward his brother, but one of his brother's friends stopped him. He wrapped an arm around him and turned him away from Felix. "You don't wanna see this, kid." He murmured.

:)(:

Two months later, Carlos walked in his front door, covered head to toe in mud, but grinning nonetheless. He'd been down in the empty lot, riding his bike up and down the ramps, teaching himself the moves Felix used to pull. He'd given up his nice clothes, his nice hair. He paused when his brother wheeled up to him in his wheelchair. It was surprising really, how fast Felix had adjusted to his new disability. The accident had left him paralyzed from the waist down. He held a box in his lap.

Carlos looked at him, wondering what was going on.

"I don't know what happened hermanito, but you changed. You're not the little goody goody you used to be." He smiled, showing he was kidding. "But I'm not going to let you make my mistakes. You want to be like me? You where this." He pulled a shiny, black helmet from the box. "I'm not letting you make my mistakes. Helmets are cool man. They save lives." He smiled crookedly, realizing the irony of his statement. He plopped the helmet on Carlos' head.

Carlos smiled. He had changed. He'd found the courage to try the new things. He wasn't sure how much he liked them; he sometimes missed his old lifestyle, but he had to do this. Felix couldn't anymore, but he could. He'd take Felix's place. The helmet was a little big, but maybe he'd grow into it.

:)(:

_9 Years later…_

Carlos clipped the straps of his helmet under his chin. He tried taking a deep breath, but was grinning too hard. He looked over at Logan, trying to listen to his friend's words of caution.

"As soon as you hit the ramp, make sure your hips are straight and in line with your shoulders. And then-"

He nodded impatiently, "Okay, okay, Logan. I _got_ it already."

Logan huffed, "This isn't a good idea Carlos. The least you could do is listen to me, so that you don't get yourself killed."

Carlos grinned, "I'm good," he answered, tapping his helmet.

Kendall and James finished strapping on the rockets. They stood up. "You're good to go," Kendall said, slapping him on the back.

"Alright!" Carlos skated a good twenty feet behind the ramp. Kendall following behind him with the matches.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Kendall bent down and pressed a lit match to first one skate, than the other.

Carlos heard the hiss and sputter as they caught. This was going to be so cool! He and the guys had planned it out perfectly. He had rockets attached to his roller blades and a ramp set by the edge of the pool. Logan had calculated the perfect angle of trajectory to send him sailing safely over the pool and down to the other side.

The rockets caught, and he shot forward. The ground disappeared as he whizzed up the ramp. He soared higher and higher. The blinding sun burned his eyes. He felt weightless, free. Adrenaline coursed through him. He couldn't believe he'd almost missed this. There were times when he missed the little kid he used to be, but it was at times like these when he knew he'd made the right decision. He'd done it for Felix, but kept doing it for himself.

The exhilaration abruptly left his system as he felt something go wrong. The rocket on his right ankle tore loose and spiraled off. He felt himself floundering in mid air, desperately trying to reach the other side, but no such luck. He plunged into the water with a gasp. Temporarily stunned, he didn't pop back up right away.

There was a splash and a thick arm wrapped around his chest. He felt himself being dragged to the surface. His head broke through and he took a grateful breath. "Hold still, buddy. I've got you." He'd recognize that voice anywhere: James. James brought them to the edge, and more pairs of arms hauled him out.

He lay on his back, panting as Kendall and Logan swam in and out of view. Logan was muttering under his breath, as he quickly looked Carlos over. It sounded suspiciously like, "I've gotta get new friends."

Kendall gently pulled off his helmet, maneuvering them both so that Carlos' head was resting on his leg. Carlos reached out a hand and held onto the helmet. It had saved his life once again.

"You're ankle is broken, Carlos," Logan announced after examining him. "We're going to have to get you to the hospital."

Carlos groaned, not another trip to the hospital.

Kendall grinned down at him. "Don't worry, man. You'll be out before you know it." He looked at James and Logan. "How do we want to do this guys?"

"It'd probably work best if you and James carried him sitting up," Logan suggested.

"Right." Kendall shifted, propping Carlos up. James came around to his other side. He slid an arm under Carlos' knees and locked arms with Kendall. They both slid an arm behind his shoulders and held on to each other's forearms. Carlos put a hand on each of their shoulders, and they lifted.

Carlos groaned quietly, but the pain wasn't actually that bad. James and Kendall began walking slowly towards the car. Carlos jerked suddenly, "Logan," he called over his shoulder, "Can you grab-"

Logan held his helmet in one hand, a slight smile on his face, "Don't worry Carlos, I got it."

Carlos grinned in return. He had the best friends ever. _Thanks Felix._

**Um, I'm not sure how this turned out. I don't think I'm liking it too much, but I hope everyone else did! Reviews are amazing, and I love everyone who sends me one!**


	5. Peril

**Okay everybody! This next one's dedicated to TealMoose. Here's your Kendall-goes-to-the-hospital-and-everyone-cries-oneshot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

The pain didn't start out excruciating; in fact, it could have just been a normal stomachache. It had started this morning. He'd moved to get out of bed and sucked in a breath when he'd felt a twinge just above his bellybutton. The pain quickly faded, and he hadn't thought about it, until now.

"It's his appendix!" Logan cried.

"What do we do?" James and Carlos looked at him desperately for the answers. Logan froze. What was he supposed to do? Kendall always came up with the plans. Logan always panicked. He didn't know what to do!

Carlos grabbed his arms and shook him, "Logan! Focus, Kendall needs us."

Logan took a deep breath. "He has appendicitis. With the nausea, fever, and stomach pains, it's the only explanation. I just hope the appendix hasn't ruptured yet."

"But what do we _do_?"

"We need an ambulance."

Kendall moaned softly. He was in a world of pain. Above him he could hear the voices of his best friends. He thought they were arguing about something, but he wasn't sure what. Everything had gotten kind of hazy. He shifted, trying to stand, but let out a small yelp and crumpled back to the floor, his back leaning against the wall of the studio. They'd come in to sing harmonies for Gustavo, but he and Kelly had been called away by Griffin, for an emergency meeting. The boys had just been getting ready to head home, when Kendall had collapsed.

Upon hearing his cry, James, Carlos, and Logan bent down around him. Three pairs of concerned eyes looked him over. "Try to make him comfortable," Logan ordered. There wasn't much they could do at the moment. He turned away to talk to the emergency dispatcher.

James and Carlos looked at each other across Kendall, not sure what to do. James settled for grasping Kendall's sweaty hand and squeezing gently. "It's okay. We're right here," he murmured.

Carlos reached forward, reining in his explosive energy, just this once, and carefully brushed Kendall's damp hair back from his forehead. "Hang on, Kendall. We won't leave you," he whispered.

)::(

The next half hour passed in a blur, for Kendall. He had vague impressions of a crowd of strangers. They poked and prodded him, irritating his throbbing side. At one point his lunch had decided to revisit him, and he was pretty sure he'd lost it all over Carlos. He couldn't recall the ambulance ride at all. At that point his world had gone black, the only thing tethering him to reality a hand squeezing his own. Bright lights had assaulted his senses at one point. Then everything had gone white.

)::(

The ambulance ride had been excruciating. The medics would only allow one person to ride with Kendall. The three boys had stared at each other, and then all said simultaneously, "One of you should go." That had lead to an awkward moment of laughter, before Carlos and James had turned and looked at Logan.

"You should go Logan," James said, "You know the most about medical stuff."

Logan bit his lip. He wanted to go, but couldn't let himself if it meant someone else couldn't.

Carlos saw his indecision and said, "Go Logan. It makes sense."

Logan finally nodded and leapt in the ambulance. "You guys'll follow us, right?"

They both nodded, "Of course," James answered. "Kendall needs us."

The medics finished loading everything up and slammed the ambulance doors shut. Logan sat on the small bench and worked on staying out of the way. He held Kendall's hand tight and whispered reassuringly to him the whole ride. "You're going to be fine Kendall. You're in good hands." He brushed Kendall's hair back. "I'm right here."

)::(

Four hours, seventeen minutes, and forty-eight seconds. That's how long it took before Kendall was out of surgery, and it took another hour before he was moved to a recovery room. Those five hours were spent in anxious pacing and waiting, in a small, cramped waiting room.

James and Carlos were sitting next to each other on the couch. Carlos had his head on James' shoulder and was bawling his eyes out. Intermittently, he'd let out a large sniff, or a long shaky breath. James was crying silently, tears dripping down his pretty face. He slid an arm around Carlos' shoulders, offering what little comfort he could.

Logan paced anxiously from one side of the room to the other. Fifteen steps one way, then he'd turn around and start in the other direction. No tears coursed down his cheeks, but it didn't mean he wasn't feeling it. He felt terrible, empty. Kendall was back there somewhere, going through who knows what, and he couldn't do anything. All his medical knowledge, and the only thing he could do for his friend was wait.

The door to the waiting room cracked open and a somber nurse entered. "Kendall Knight's family?"

)::(

Kendall woke up alone and feeling strange. It wasn't pain exactly, but he felt off. A steady beeping disrupted his concentration as he tried to remember where he was. The scent of antiseptic invaded his nostrils, and memory came flooding back. The stabbing pains, puking on Carlos, he was in the hospital. He cracked his eyes open and seemed to be instantly surrounded by doctors and nurses. The flurry of motion ended abruptly, and Kendall was alone again. He wanted to go back to sleep, but something held him back. He figured out what it was when his door opened again. Logan, Carlos, and James trooped in, hesitant smiles on their faces.

The three burst into grins upon finding Kendall awake and smiling.

Carlos rushed the bed, intending to jump on Kendall, but James caught him around the waist, yelling, "Easy! Easy!"

Carlos slowed down and only caused Kendall a minimal amount of pain when he gave him an awkward hug. James approached and did the same. Kendall couldn't really sit up, and the boys had to kind of bend over him to make it work, but Kendall was grateful for the contact.

Logan came up last and smiled tentatively, before bursting into tears. Kendall sat up as best he could and pulled Logan close to him. The other two sat on either edge of the bed, grouped around them.

"Calm down Logan," Kendall soothed, an arm around his friend. "I'm okay. They got me here in time. Everything is going to be fine."

Logan took in a shuddering breath, "I'm s-sorry Kendall. I was j-just so w-worried."

"Don't be. I'm fine." Kendall rubbed Logan's arm.

James and Carlos wrapped their arms around their two friends, and the four boys sat in a group hug on the hospital bed. The day had separated them in hours of terror, but at the end of it all they were still okay and together, and that was good enough for them.

**Sorry if this story kind of gets worse as it goes on. I've been trying to write it for the past four days. I've been **_**so**_** busy. I met a guy, and let's just say I won't be killing anyone for a while. ;) Anyway, I hope you liked it! **

**P.S. I would just like to add, that I am no longer doing romantic fics. Sorry guys, no more pairings. I will do ghostwolf54's request and the crazy girl next door's but that's where it ends. They just bore me, sorry. But I'm open to any other ideas, so keep up the requests.  
**


	6. Ch 6 Redone

**Here you are, Miss Fenway. I rewrote chapter six of "Dust" from James' POV. For any of you who haven't read "Dust" I don't **_**think**_** you have to have read it to understand this oneshot… Maybe, I don't know. Suffice it to say, that this is a James/Logan friendship piece. Oh, I don't really know anything about CPR, aside from what I read, so I'm just going to kind of make it up as I go along. Don't attempt this if you're ever in a real emergency. :) Anyway, here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: Sort of Disclaimed cause I do own the story I'm writing about, just not the BTR boys. **

The water felt good this morning. My muscles were loose. The water seemed to glide right off my skin. I broke the surface and swished my hair out of my face. I felt good this morning. It was just one of those days, where you wake up and feel alive.

I'd been a little worried about Logan. When I'd found him on the couch this morning, he'd seemed pretty out of it. He was watching _Spongebob_ for god's sake, but he seemed better now. I watched him bob up beside me, a grin splitting his features.

"Want to race?" I challenged him, feeling a grin of my own creeping on.

"First one to the other side and back wins?" he returned.

"Yeah!" I pushed off from the wall, leaving him in my wake.

I heard him yell, "Cheater!" before I caught sight of him out of the corner of my eye. I swallowed a laugh and poured on the speed. My body relished the early morning exercise. My arms pulled through the water cleanly, in a fast freestyle. I kicked my legs, keeping my knees straight, feeling the resistance of the water fading away as my mind settled into the rhythm.

I hit the wall, turned a flip turn, and shot off in the other direction. I didn't see Logan as I turned. That bothered me. Logan was the fastest of the four of us at swimming. Even with my head start, he should have caught up by now…

I stopped swimming when I heard a noise like the air being let out of a balloon. One of the Jennifers shrieked again, and I saw her pointing at something in the pool. I followed her arm and saw a body floating in the pool, towards the bottom. Logan!

I dove down, kicking through nine feet of water, until I could reach Logan. I wrapped an arm around his chest and pushed off the bottom. Breaking the surface, I kept an arm around his neck, keeping his head above water, and swam for the edge. Guitar Dud and the Jennifers were waiting anxiously at the side. They grabbed Logan's arms and pulled, while I lifted his legs.

I scrambled out of the pool as soon as Logan was clear. I threw myself down on my knees beside him. The sharp concrete bit into my skin, but I didn't feel it. I leaned over Logan, listening for breathing. My heart jolted when I didn't hear anything.

I quickly tilted his head back and pressed my lips over his wet, clammy ones. I gave him two breaths, feeling his chest rise and fall, and then pulled back. Nothing. I gave him two more breaths. Still nothing. I stopped thinking. Panic threatened to overwhelm me, but I stayed focused. Logan would be fine. I wouldn't let him die.

After the eighth breath, I got a response. Logan weakly began coughing up some water, before opening his eyes and blinking blearily. My chest was heaving, partially from breathing for Logan, but more from the strain of nearly losing one of my best friends. "Logan, thank god." I whispered.

Guitar Dude and I sat on either side of Logan. My heart breaking, as I watched him struggle to take a breath, at least he was awake. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead great, hacking coughs began wracking his frame. I helped him turn on his side, so he could more easily expel the water from his lungs. Never have I been more grateful for taking that lifeguarding class.

I rubbed Logan's back as he cleared his airway, murmuring softly to him. I didn't even know what I was saying. Words of relief and comfort just poured from my mouth.

Logan finally stopped coughing, and turned back onto his back. His eyes met mine, and he said, "I'm okay."

My incredulity must have shown on my face because he then tried to sit up. I caught his left shoulder, and Guitar Dud grabbed is right, and we helped him sit up. "I'm okay, really," he repeated.

I looked him over, wondering if that was true. "Dude, what happened? One minute you were right behind me, the next…" A full tremor went through me; I did not want to remember what just happened.

"I don't know what happened…" he started, but trailed off.

I wanted him to keep talking, but Guitar Dude interrupted the sudden silence, "James was awesome. He pulled you from pool and gave you CPR and everything."

Logan looked at me. I shrugged and muttered something about him doing the same for me. It was true. Any one of us would gladly risk everything for the others.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and met Logan's eyes, "Thank you James. You saved my life."

I grinned at him, as long as he was around to save, I'd gladly do it any time. "We should really get you to the apartment."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

I stood up and pulled Logan up after me. I grabbed his shirt and offered it to him. He pulled it over his head, and I noticed him swaying slightly.

"Can you walk?" I kind of doubted it. He was looking pale and a little shaky.

"Of course I can." He took two steps and toppled forward.

I caught him around the waist, "Yeah, like a drunken toddler maybe." I tightened my grip around his waist and swung him up into my arms. His right arm instinctively went around my neck to steady himself. Logan was so stubborn. He'd never let anyone help him.

"James!" he yelled, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. "We've done more embarrassing things before." We had too. There was that time with Carlos, and that had gotten _awkward._

He humphed a little, but didn't protest again.

I carried him into the lobby and into the elevator. He shifted a little on the ride up, but I didn't put him down. We reached 2J and I set him down, so I could get the door. He slumped against the wall, and I held back an irritated sigh. There was no way he could have walked up here by himself. If only he didn't feel like he was imposing every time he asked for help. We were his friends. We'd do anything for him. He didn't need to feel bad every time he asked for a favor. As soon as I got the door opened, I moved to pick him back up, but he waved me off.

"It's like twenty feet to the couch," he argued.

I rolled my eyes, but settled for wrapping a supportive arm around his waist. We entered the apartment, and Kendall looked up from where he was eating breakfast. "Woah, what happened?"

I walked Logan to the couch and lowered him down as gently as possible. "Logan decided to give me a heart attack," I answered.

I sat down on the couch. Logan looked so small. Something was bothering him; I could tell. I just hoped he would tell us before anything else happened.

**So there it is. I hope it was enjoyable, in a twisted I-almost-killed-Logan kind of way. By the way, my page breaks for all these oneshots are either smiley faces or sad faces, depending on the tone of the fic. I'm surprised anyone noticed. Reviews feed my soul!**


	7. Carlos and Felix Return

**Hey guys, I know I haven't written anything for a while, and I wasn't really planning on returning anytime soon, but I got this request, and I really had to fill it. I don't know if I'm going to fill the other requests or not, sorry. :( But here's a little something for Jellehbean. This has to do with my OC Felix, Carlos' older brother. Carlos is nine, and Felix is 18. **

Carlos sat on the porch glumly, head held in his hands. Why did it have to be _raining_? Rain was lame. He couldn't do anything fun when it rained. No skateboarding. No riding his bike. He couldn't even go run around with Kendall and James. Kendall had a cold and his mom wouldn't let him outside. James had to go visit his aunt, the one that pinched his cheeks and called him, "Pookie."

Carlos sighed, his normally sunny disposition fading fast. Nothing had gone right today. First his papi had yelled at him for spilling milk on the floor at breakfast. His mother had told him not to worry too much; his father was just stressed, but Carlos still felt bad. Then, when he'd reached into the back of the pantry to get his extra special stash of cookies, he found that they'd all already been eaten. Finally, it was raining and he couldn't go out and do anything.

Carlos stood up and kicked one of the porch beams. "It's not fair," he muttered. "Rain is so stupid." He turned around and pulled open the screen door. He walked inside and let the screen door slam behind him.

"Carlos!" his mom yelled. "What did I tell you about slamming that door?"

"What's the big deal, Mom?" He answered, petulantly. "It's just a dumb door."

"Carlos," she warned.

"Fine. I won't slam it, ok?" he yelled, before stomping down the hallway, trying to make as much noise as possible. He banged into his bedroom and slammed that door too.

Stupid rain, stupid door, stupid everything. He whipped his helmet off his head and almost threw it across the room, but stopped himself and set it aside instead. He threw himself on his bed and smooshed his face into his pillow. He could feel hot tears pushing at his eyelids, but he wasn't going to cry. Crying was for sissies.

His door creaked open, and Carlos flipped over to face his wall. He heard the faint sounds that indicated his brother's wheelchair. "Go away Felix," he ordered, trying not to sniff.

"Sorry, Carlitos, I can't."

Carlos ignored him, hoping he'd go away anyway.

"I can't Carlos. I need your help. I found this box of old stuff in the garage, but it's too big for me to put down. I need someone with lots of muscles to help me put it somewhere."

Carlos rolled over, peeking at Felix with one eye. "If I help you, you'll go away?"

"Yep." Felix nodded, grinning at him.

"Ok." Carlos slid off his bed and walked over to Felix. He looked at the medium sized, cardboard box lying across Felix's lap.

He picked it up. It wasn't _that_ heavy. "Where should I put it?"

"How about right there?" Felix pointed at the empty floor of Carlos' bedroom.

"Fine." He'd let Felix put his dumb, old box in his room if it meant Felix would leave him alone.

The box made a funny noise when he set it down, piquing Carlos' interest. "What's in here, Felix?"

Felix shook his head, smiling smugly, "Sorry, hermanito, can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Aw, come on Felix. You can tell me. I won't tell anybody."

"Well…" Felix rubbed his chin, thinking about it. "I guess I can show you. If you pinky promise not to tell anybody.'

"Yeah! Yeah! I promise!" Carlos quickly shook pinkies with Felix, before bending down to open the box. He paused when he opened it, surprised. A huge grin broke out across his face. "This is so cool!"

Inside the box was a bunch of tiny skateboards the perfect size for fingers to use. Three big ramps fit snugly against each other, with the little skateboards nestled in between. "Wow, Felix, can I play with them, please?"

Felix smiled. "Of course, hermanito. What's mine is yours."

Carlos and Felix spent the entire afternoon playing with the little skate park, and Carlos forgot completely about the rain and all the other bad stuff that had happened that day.

Halfway through the play session, Felix rolled out to use the bathroom. As he passed the kitchen where his mother was cleaning, he heard her say, "Thanks Felix."

**So, that's it. I hope you all liked it, especially you, Jellehbean. I might get to the other requests; I might not. I'm really sorry guys. I'm incredibly busy right now, college and all that junk. I promise I'll write more if I get the chance. **


	8. PlantEtariums

**Hello all. I'm sure nobody was expecting this, but I've come back to finish the one-shots I promised I'd write. I don't know if anybody who requested the one-shots will bother reading them now that it's been like a year, but I just felt awful about leaving all of you hanging. So, if anybody's still interested here they are. I hope you like! **

**This one is for AbbyMasrai. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, ROUND AND ROUND!" A hand entered little, five year old Carlos Garcia's vision and slapped itself over his mouth.

"Carlos, if you sing one more word I will rip all the capes off your superheroes," James, his seatmate, threatened.

Carlos slapped his hand away, "Will not! I hid 'em in my bestest, most super secretest hiding place ever. You'll never find 'em. So there." Carlos stuck his tongue out at him.

James humphed and turned to look out the window.

Carlos sucked in a huge breath. "THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND!"

"Gaaaaahhhhh!"

Logan laughed from where he was sitting across the aisle with Kendall. "Hey Kendall, aren't you excited? We've never been to a plant-etarium before."

Kendall slouched in his seat, trying to make his feet touch the sticky bus floor. "Nah, plants are for sissies. There'll probly be lots of flowers and girly stuff."

"Oh." Logan looked down at his hands, momentarily disappointed, but then he brightened up. "Miss Mullaberry said there'd be stars during the day time. That's not girly."

"Pfft, stars are for sissies too."

Logan sighed. He needed new friends.

The bus rolled to a stop outside the city planetarium, and Miss Mullaberry stood up. "Alright everyone we're here. Before we get going I want everyone to tell me what the most important rule today is."

Twenty-six little voices chorused back to her. "Don't go anywhere without your buddy!"

"Exactly. Now everyone grab your buddy and follow me. Stay by the bus until everyone gets off. I don't want anyone wandering off." With that, the doors to the bus hissed open, and Miss Mullaberry stepped out.

Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall all stood up, waiting for the rows in front of them to shuffle out. When it came Logan's turn to step into the aisle, he grabbed Kendall's hand.

"Looooogaaaaan!" Kendall whined.

"Miss Mullaberry said we haf' to. Remember, it's the rules."

"Fine," he grumbled, allowing Logan to pull him after him.

Carlos tried to grab James' hand, but James yanked his hand back. "Carlos, you are not holding my hand."

Carlos looked at his hands, which were covered in something purple and sticky. "But we're sposed to."

James sighed dramatically and settled for holding Carlos' wrist. "Happy?"

Carlos grinned, "Yep."

The boys got off the bus and started milling around with the other kindergarteners.

"Kendall! Quit pullin' on me," Logan complained, as Kendall dragged them around through the crowd.

"Quiet Logie. I'm just lookin' around," Kendall answered, ignoring Logan's futile attempts at stopping him.

Carlos strained at James' hold, tugging like a puppy on a leash. "Come on James! I want to look around too."

"No," James said simply, his way of punishing Carlos for the long, _loud_ bus ride.

Miss Mullaberry rounded everyone up and started counting heads. Satisfied that she had everyone, she started leading the way into the planetarium.

Logan started to follow the group, but Kendall wasn't budging. "C'mon Kendall," he said.

"Logan look!" Kendall said gesturing with his free hand. He had spotted a big, fat, slimy toad in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Kendall!" Logan squeaked, tugging in vain on his arm. "Everybody's leaving."

"Nuh-uh, James and Carlos are still here."

Logan looked up at his other two best friends and rolled his eyes. "You guys aren't sposed to be here either," he said, glaring accusingly at Carlos and James.

They both shrugged, more interested in the toad than obeying the teacher.

"Let's poke it with a stick!" Carlos yelled. The boys, minus Logan, all started searching for a stick to poke the hapless toad with.

"Uh, guys," Logan tried.

They ignored him.

"Guys."

Nothing.

"Guys! The toad's getting away!"

They all immediately abandoned the search and started chasing after the toad.

"Guys we can't!" Logan cried. "We gotta stay with the teacher!"

"Logan," Kendall answered, "what's the number one rule today?"

"Don't go anywhere without your buddy," Logan stated promptly.

"And where's your buddy?"

Logan's face fell. "Chasin' after a stupid toad," Logan muttered.

"Right, so you gotta chase 'em too." He answered, jerking harder on Logan's hand.

They chased the toad down the sidewalk, but lost it when it hopped down a storm drain. "Ah, man," James whined, stamping his tiny foot, "we lost him."

The three of them stood around dejectedly, hanging their heads, but Logan was looking around eyes wide. "Um, guys?"

They all looked at him. "Where are we?"

The three boys looked around, noticing what Logan had already seen: they had no idea where they were.

Logan promptly burst into tears. "Oh no! We're lost!" he sobbed.

Carlos began crying next. He wasn't really sure why he was crying, but if Logan was sad he was sad too.

Logan gave a huge snort and used the hand attached to Kendall's to wipe his nose. Kendall didn't even notice though. He realized he'd gotten his friends into big trouble, and when his huge eyes met James' they both started bawling.

Suddenly all four boys heard a shout. Looking behind them, they saw Miss Mullaberry, red hair streaming behind her like a banner, running towards them. "Boys! Boys!" she yelled. She pressed a hand to her heart when she reached them. "I was so worried." She looked them over, checking for any injuries.

Her eyes turned to Logan, who had already earned the role of most responsible, "Logan, I'm surprised at you. What did you think you were doing?"

"I was just following the number one rule: don't go anywhere without your buddy!"

**There's the first one. Only like ten more to go. ;) **

**Thank you for pointing out that this was once the same story as chapter ten. :)  
**


	9. Jock Itch

**Hello all! This one is for Nobody Else Just Me. She wanted Carlos to get bullied for playing a prank on the wrong people, and voila! Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Carlos sprinted down the hallway, laughing like a maniac. The entire football team was chasing after him. He skidded around a corner, trying to remember the fastest way out of the school. Was it a left a right and then a left? Or two rights then a left? Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea after all.

"You are so dead Garcia!" One of the linemen yelled.

"Yeah," another one chimed in, "you better hope we never catch you. It'll be ten times worse than what you did to us!"

Ten minutes ago:

Carlos slipped into the locker room, looking around furtively. He pulled a red pouch from his pocket and quickly filled each and every jockstrap he could find with itching powder. It was genius! Logan would be proud of him. Five minutes later his misdeed was rewarded with horrified shouts from inside the room. Carlos, out in the hallway, whooped with pleasure, perhaps a little too loudly, because the next thing he knew, he was running for his life from an entire team of enraged high school jocks with itchy crotches.

Present:

Carlos flew around another corner, finally remembering the way out. He made a beeline for the doors at the end of the hall, preparing to bust through and out to freedom, but when he slammed into the door, he bounced backward, landing on his butt. He looked up horrified: it was locked.

"Oh, this can't be good." He said to himself. He picked himself up and turned to face the angry mob. Plastering a smile on his face, he began, "Guys, guys," he raised his hands in a calming motion, "I'm sure we can work something out."

The football team kept advancing.

"Can't we?" Carlos squeaked.

"Get him."

)::(

Fifteen minutes, one sprained wrist, two bleeding nostrils, one black eye, and many, many bruises later, Carlos found himself lying in front of the locked door, groaning. His head was spinning and the world around him tilted like a faulty pinball machine. He heard footsteps approaching. _Oh God, they came back for more,_ he thought.

"I found him guys."

Carlos would've grinned in relief if his lip wasn't split in two places. He'd recognize that voice anywhere: Logan.

He felt someone kneel down beside him. A gentle hand landed on his shoulder. "Carlos? Can you hear me?"

He tried to answer, but "urgle" was all that came out.

He could hear the smile in Logan's voice, "I'll take that as a yes. Give me a second. I want to see the extent of your injuries."

He could feel Logan gently poking and prodding him. He winced slightly when Logan picked up his sprained wrist, "Definitely sprained," he heard Logan mutter. Logan checked his other arm, then gently rotated both of his ankles. "Good news," Logan announced when he was finished, "nothing's broken, you don't have a concussion," Carlos patted his trusty helmet, "and the worst of your injuries is your wrist, which should heal up nicely in a week or so."

Carlos heard more people approaching. Someone else kneeled down beside him, "Dude, it's gonna take a ton of concealer to cover up that mess."

Carlos flailed his uninjured arm out, trying to smack James, but mentally smacked himself when he realized how much that hurt.

James laughed and caught his hand, squeezing it briefly for a second. "I'm just messing with you Carlos." He paused. "No amount of concealer could cover up that ugly mug."

Carlos tried to smile, appreciating the humor.

He was about to retort, when he heard Kendall speak, "Well Logan, how bad?" Logan gave Kendall the same list of injuries he'd given Carlos. Kendall sighed, coming to stand where Carlos could half see him. He looked down at him, a tired smile on his face, "Carlitos what are we going to do with you?"

"Take me home and feed me lots of cookies and milk till I feel better?" he rasped.

The three of them laughed and started discussing the best way to get him home. Carlos closed his eyes and let himself relax. His three best friends were here with him now. They wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. In fact, he was sure they'd help him plan something bad to do to the football team the second he got better…

**Bam! Another one down. Hope you all liked it. :D **


	10. Hugs!

**OK! This next one is for Still Lovely and CM. Still Lovely wanted a huggy fic and CM just wanted a fic of all the guys together, so I thought, why not combine them? So here is a huggy foursome fic! (And not in the way you're thinking. Get your minds out of the gutter people)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

Kendall paced the floor of the Palmwoods lobby anxiously. He was wearing a path through the carpeting in front of the couch, but for once, Mr. Bitters didn't scold him. He was just as worried as they were.

Mr. Bitters stood behind his desk, rearranging everything. He moved his coffee cup from side to side, pushed his pencil holder around the desk, and jumped every single time the elevator dinged.

James sat on the couch Kendall was pacing in front of. He'd pull his lucky comb out of his pocket, drag it through his hair once, and then return it to his pocket. Five seconds later, he would repeat the process.

The lobby was silent except for the tread of Kendall's feet and the shuffle on Mr. Bitter's desk. Step. Step. Rattle. Rattle. Slosh. Step. Step. Rattle. Rattle. Slosh. Step. Step. Rattle. Rattle. Slo-

"I can't take this anymore!" James jumped up screaming. "We have to go out there! We have to look for them!"

James started to move toward the doors, but Kendall stepped in front of him. "We can't, James," he said. "It's too dangerous out there right now. The best thing we can do for them is wait."

"But Kendall," James stared at him through agonized eyes. "What if they need us? We can't just…" James trailed off as Kendall looked down, shoulders slumping.

"I know James," he swung around, frustrated. "I know. I know. I know." He punctuated each word with the slap of a fist against his palm. "But what good would it do us, if we got stuck out there too? They're going to need us when they get back."

"If they get back," Kendall heard Mr. Bitters mumble.

"They will get back! We are not going to give up on them!"

Mr. Bitters stared at him for a second, but couldn't stomach Kendall's blazing gaze for long. He returned his gaze to his television. The news was playing and Kendall and James could see it from where they stood.

"This could possibly be the worst storm L.A. has seen in thirty years," the female broadcaster announced. "Already parts of downtown are flooded, with waters reaching almost four and a half feet. Residents in these areas are being evacuated via helicopter, but this could be a lengthy process. In the mean time, citizens are urged to move all valuables to their roofs and wait out the storm there.

"For anyone still out on the streets at this time, they are urged to proceed with caution. While some streets are still relatively safe, others have become crash zones." The screen switched to a scene of several cars and a semi piled up at an intersection. "Drivers should not drive over twenty miles an hour and should brake as slowly as possible. For your weather updates, I'm Stephanie Stark and I'll be back in just a few minutes with more news."

Logan and Carlos were out in that. They'd gone to the mall. Carlos had wanted to go, and Logan offered to drive him. When they'd left, it had been drizzling slightly, but no one could have predicted this. If the rain kept up, it would be the worst flood Los Angeles had ever seen.

Kendall jerked when he felt James' hand on his arm. He turned to look at him and realized he was clenching James' forearm in a death grip. "Sorry," he muttered. That was probably going to leave a bruise.

James just shrugged. They stared at each other for a second, before simultaneously turning to look out the window. The torrential downpour obscured everything. The flowerbeds were over flowing. The flowers pummeled by the relentless onslaught. Six inches of water had collected on the parking lot, turning it into one big puddle. Both boys subconsciously moved a little closer together.

_ C'mon guys. Where are you?_

)::(

Logan's white-knuckled grasp on the steering wheel faltered for a second. He reached a hand up to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"It's ok, Logan." Carlos encouraged. "You're doing great."

Logan gave him a brief smile, before returning his eyes to the road. They were almost there, just a few more blocks. _I am never driving anywhere ever again_, Logan vowed. This had been the most harrowing experience of his life.

Carlos reached over and squeezed Logan's shoulder. He was proud of his brainy friend. Logan had only panicked for a brief minute, before Carlos managed to calm him down. Now, they were almost back to the Palmwoods.

Logan sucked in a breath, and Carlos turned to look out the window, gasping too. The stretch of road in front of them was completely submerged. It was hard to tell exactly how deep the water was. They both looked at each other.

"Think we can make it?" Logan asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Let's find out."

)::(

Kendall pulled his forehead off the window. There was still no sign of them. James groaned from where he was slumped against the wall. "Where are they?" he murmured hopelessly.

Kendall walked over and slid down next to James. "Don't worry they'll get here. Between Logan's brain and Carlos' uh, determination, I'm sure they'll make it.

James cracked a brief smile, "Yeah, determination."

Kendall smiled crookedly back and slung an arm around James' shoulders.

Suddenly a pair of headlights crested the parking lot. Both boys leapt up, gluing themselves to the window. They saw two figures exit the car and make a mad dash for the entrance. James pushed the door open and ushered them both inside.

"Guys!" Kendall yelled.

Both Logan and Carlos were drenched. Rain running off them in little rivulets, but they were both grinning like idiots. They high-fived each other. "We made it!" Carlos yelled.

James and Kendall rushed forward crushing their two smaller friends between them. They all got tangled up in an awkward embrace. They broke apart and separated for proper hugs. Carlos jumped on James, screaming something about how they were awesome and had almost died. Logan slouched against Kendall, letting his friend hold him up, "Never again," he breathed.

Kendall laughed softly and held his wet friend a little tighter.

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled. He ran from James to Kendall. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Logan was almost knocked over as Carlos treated Kendall to the same thing he'd done to James.

James caught Logan and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm glad you guys are ok, Logie," James said.

Logan returned his friend's embrace, "Me too."

:)(:

That night found the four boys all snuggled up on the couch, covered in a mountain of blankets. Kendall leaned back in the corner with Logan leaning into his side. Logan had a leg hooked over James' knee, and Carlos was splayed over all of them, with his head resting on the arm of the couch. They were all safe, warm, and most importantly _dry_.

**The end! I hope this was huggy enough for you!**


	11. Gustavo Gets Gooey sort of

**Okay everyone, ready for the next one? Here it is! This one is for Snowboarder. She requested a one-shot of some friendly Gustavo and Logan. Here's my best attempt at it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

"LOGAN!" Gustavo shouted. "How many times is it going to take you to GET IT RIGHT?"

"I'm sorry," Logan apologized from his position on the floor. "But I haven't done gymnastics for like ten years! I can't help it if I'm a little rusty."

"Well you better get unrusty, before the concert next week, or I'll put you in a kennel WHERE ALL THE OTHER BAD DOGS GO!"

Logan swallowed his next retort and stood up rubbing his aching back. Maybe if he nailed it this time, Gustavo would let him go, like he had the other guys over an hour ago. They'd all given him sympathetic glances as they trooped out the door, but no one had offered to stay with him. Cowards.

Logan got into position, ran forward preparing for his flip, but felt something go wrong the second his feet left the ground. He twisted awkwardly in mid air and hit the ground hard. He felt the breath whoosh from his lungs. Something inside him coiled painfully and he let out a soft groan.

He heard Gustavo stomp over. "That was awful! MY SEVENTY YEAR OLD GRANDMA HAS MORE GRACE THAN YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU-" Gustavo stopped when he realized Logan wasn't getting up, or even making an effort to move. "Uh, Logan?" Gustavo nudged him with his foot, but stopped when Logan hissed in pain.

"You're not like seriously hurt or anything are you?"

Logan didn't answer.

"If you're faking dog to get out of practice, I swear I'll…" he trailed off when he realized Logan didn't seem to be hearing him.

Gustavo knew he could be relentless and angry most of the time, but he did have a heart…somewhere in there. He knelt down next to Logan. "Logan?" He reached out a hand, but seemed unsure what to do with it. Offering comfort wasn't his strong suit. His brow furrowed, as if he was deep in thought. "Should I, uh, call Mrs. Knight?" he guessed.

"No," Logan gasped. "Need an ambulance."

An ambulance? This was way outside his area of expertise. He thought for a second and decided to call Kelly instead and told her to call the ambulance. She tried to ask him what had happened, but he just hung up on her, knowing she'd do what he asked.

Gustavo paced around for a second, glancing at Logan, still curled up on the floor. Gustavo sighed and settled on the floor next to his prostrate band member. He twiddled his fingers awkwardly. "Are you, uh, is it um, bad?"

"Yes," Logan answered through gritted teeth. "It is."

"Oh," they were both silent for a moment. "Um, I uh, I know I'm hard on you dogs- er, boys, but I wouldn't want any of you to, you know," he gestured vaguely to Logan. "I mean I might threaten you guys, you deserve it, but it's not like- I wouldn't I mean, uh, if you think that-"

Logan coughed, cutting him off. "I get it Gustavo. We're cool. It's not your fault."

Gustavo sighed in relief, glad Logan had cut off his awkward apology.

They heard the sound of an ambulance outside and shortly after a team of paramedics came running in. They quickly assessed the situation, before they strapped Logan to a stretcher and began wheeling him out. But before they could get out the door, Logan raised a hand asking them to wait a second. "Gustavo?"

Gustavo walked forward.

"Could you call the guys for me? Please? And ask them to meet me at the hospital."

"Sure Logan," he answered, gently. (Gently for him anyway, meaning in a normal speaking voice.)

"Thanks." Logan smiled at him, maybe the fist genuine smile he'd ever given him.

Gustavo smiled back, feeling like maybe it wouldn't break his face if he did it a little more often. After all, he did maybe kinda sorta a little teeny bit like those dogs after all.

**So, that wraps up another one. I hope you liked it Snowboarder. :) **


	12. Asthma Attack

** Here is the next one! This one is for Freaky Chick 14. She wanted a one shot of Logan having an asthma attack while playing hockey and the other boys there to comfort him. Here it is Freaky Chick 14, hope it meets your standards! **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Logan and Kendall high-fived each other as they skated back to their goal. They had just scored a point against James and Carlos in their two on two hockey game.

"Woo!" Kendall taunted. "Getting a little clumsy there James?"

James picked himself up from where he'd fallen after failing to get the puck away from Kendall. "Keep telling yourself that, Knight," he retorted. "We're still ahead by one point."

Kendall laughed. "Are not. We're totally tied right now."

"Uh, I don't know what game you've been playing in, but last time I checked Carlos and I were still winning."

"Please, you couldn't keep score if you're life depended on it."

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

Logan sighed and skated around the back of his and Kendall's net and across the rink to Carlos. "How long do you think they'll be at it this time?"

Carlos shrugged. "Beats me. Last time they started arguing like this they ended up rolling around the ice trying to pull each other's hair out." Both boys looked up when they heard two war cries and an awful crunch. "…Like that."

They both looked on as Kendall and James rolled around on the ice insulting each other.

"It's too bad your skills aren't as big as your eyebrows!"

"If you weren't so worried about ruining your manicure, you might be able to block a goal once in a while!"

Carlos and Logan watched them with amusement for a few minutes, but tired of the spectacle.

"Is it my turn to stop them or yours?" Logan asked.

"Yours."

"Of course it is," Logan sighed.

He skated forward, but paused when he started to cough. He doubled over for a moment, but straightened up quickly. He made it another stride before he felt the familiar tightening in his chest. He bent over again, another cough wracking his frame. His breath felt like it was getting caught in his throat, as the muscles there contracted.

"Logan?" Carlos called.

Logan dropped to a knee. The pain in his chest intensified. His breathing sped up, and he could feel a bloom of panic spreading through him. The coughs continued, worsening with each new bout.

"Logan?" Carlos knelt down next to him.

"As-asthma." Logan wheezed.

"Guys!" Carlos yelled.

James and Kendall stopped instantly, recognizing the note of fear in Carlos' voice. They both jumped up and skated over to Carlos and Logan.

Kendall recognized the signs instantly. "Logan where's your inhaler?"

"In…in bag," Logan gasped, talking becoming more difficult with each passing second.

"James?"

"Right," James shot off the ice and over to the bleachers. He began rummaging through Logan's bag, but came up empty-handed. "It's not in here!" he yelled.

"Dump it out! It's gotta be in there!"

James upended the bag and rifled through the contents, but still no inhaler. "It's not here, Kendall!"

Logan looked up at Kendall with pleading eyes, begging him to do something.

"James, call an ambulance!" he instructed. He knelt down on Logan's other side and gently rubbed his back. "Everything's gonna be fine Logan."

Logan just nodded, no longer able to speak. A blue color had settled into his lips; his face pale and sweaty.

James rejoined them on the ice, his cell phone in his hand. "An ambulance should be here in a few minutes."

"Good," Kendall answered. "Hear that, Logie?" he said soothingly. "Everything's going to be fine.

Logan's response was a rapid wheeze, but he did pick his hand up and latch onto Kendall's. Kendall squeezed back reassuringly.

Carlos set a hand on Logan's shoulder, offering what comfort he could. They were all painfully aware of the fact that there was nothing they could do. They had all suffered through several of Logan's asthma attacks and the feeling of helplessness that went with them.

"We should get him off the ice," James suggested.

"Good idea," Kendall said, nodding. "I'll get his shoulders. James, you get his feet."

"Got it."

Kendall and James got into position and gently lifted Logan between them. Carlos settled for holding onto Logan's hand, grimacing when he saw the tips of his fingers had taken on a bluish tint. They settled Logan on the bottom row of bleachers, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. With that done, there was nothing left to do but wait and listen to each rasping breath Logan managed to suck in.

Several agonizingly long minutes later, they heard the approach of an ambulance.

"Here they come, Logan. It'll be ok. You'll be fine," Kendall reassured, speaking to more than just Logan. "We'll follow right behind you in the BTRmobile, ok?"

Logan nodded, or they thought he nodded. It was kind of hard to tell. The paramedics entered the rink and the boys of BTR were shuffled unceremoniously off to the side, while Logan was loaded onto a stretcher.

"Don't worry Logan! We'll be right behind you!"

)::(

Kendall paced the waiting room floor anxiously. He had been here so many times he had memorized the pattern of tiles on the floor. Usually it was Carlos they were waiting for word on, although all the boys had had their fair share of mishaps. This was the second time Logan had to be rushed to the hospital for his asthma.

Carlos and James were sitting on the waiting room couch, Carlos sprawled out with his head in James' lap.

"What's taking them so long?" Carlos whined, his nervousness for his friend getting the better of him.

Kendall paused in his pacing. "Remember the last time this happened? We were in here for four hours before we heard anything."

"Oh, yeah," Carlos replied dejectedly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," James said, patting Carlos on the head.

Just then the doors to the emergency room opened, and their favorite doctor came out.

Dr. Clarissa Reams was still pulling off her gloves when the boys ran up to her.

"How's he doing?"

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Did his lungs fall off?"

Kendall and James both shot Carlos a "What?" look, before turning back to Dr. Reams.

She smiled at them. "He's fine boys, and he's resting comfortably. He should be able to leave as soon as your mom gets here." Dr. Reams was familiar with the boys' arrangement with Mrs. Knight. Before they could open their mouths again, she said, "Yes, you can go and see him. Just try and be as quiet as possible, please?"

A chorus of "Yeahs" trailed after the boys, who had taken off as soon as they heard the word yes.

"Room 228!" she called after them, smiling fondly.

:)(:

The boys burst into Logan's room, trying for quiet, but failing miserably. They all piled onto Logan's bed, just managing to all squeeze on without squishing him.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

"Fine, thanks to you guys," Logan answered, smiling. "I don't know what I'd do without you all."

"Your lungs would fall off!" Carlos answered.

Logan laughed, "Carlos just because I have asthma doesn't mean-"

"Pudding!" Carlos and James both yelled, seeing a nurse walk by with a cart full of pudding cartons. They both shot off. Carlos called over his shoulder, "Don't worry Logan! We'll bring you some!"

Logan just leaned back against his pillows, laughing "I gotta get new friends."

**Woot! One more down and one to go! I hope everyone liked it! **


	13. Everyone Should have One

**Loyal readers, this next one is for someone extra-special, my baby sis! She asked for some Carlos/James friendship, so here it is! Woo were friending it up in here! Haha, sorry don't know where that came from. Anyway, here it goes. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

Ten-year-old Carlos Garcia coasted down the hill, taking his hands off his bike handlebars. "Wheee!" he yelled.

"Carlos wait for me!" James called, pedaling to catch up with his friend.

Carlos stuck his tongue out over his shoulder. "Can't catch me!" he taunted. He pedaled faster, flying down the hill.

"Oh yeah!" James pumped as hard as his short legs could push him, determined to catch Carlos.

The boys raced all the way to their destination, hopping off their bikes and running to see who could touch the building first.

"I got it first!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Nuh-uh!" again, in sync.

James put his fists on his hips, "I won and you just don't want to admit it."

Carlos stomped his foot. "Did not."

James suddenly remembered what they were there for. "It doesn't matter. C'mon we gotta get in there before they're all gone."

"All gone? They can't make more?" Carlos asked puzzled.

"Nope, that's why we've got to go get you one now." James grabbed Carlos' hand and tugged him to the door. "It's kinda stinky in there. You better do this." James pulled his shirt collar up over his nose.

Carlos mimicked him. "I'm so excited, James," Carlos said, following James into the darkness. He bounced up and down as he walked. "I've never had one before!"

James laughed, "I know, silly. That's why we're getting you one. Everyone should have one."

They reached the counter, and a lady with curly looked down at them. If she wasn't used to seeing little boys walk into her kennel with their shirts half over their faces, she didn't show it. "What can I help you boys with?" she asked.

James stepped forward, "My friend here wants a puppy."

Carlos bobbed his head, grinning under his shirt.

"A puppy?" She smiled warmly. "I have just the thing. Are your parents here?"

Carlos and James exchanged a look. "Nope," James answered. "We don't need 'em. We'll just pick one out."

The lady laughed. "I'm sorry boys, but you need an adult here with you. Is there anybody I can call for you?"

"You can call my mom," Carlos offered. "She's home from work." Carlos gave the lady his name, his number, and his mom's name.

"Alright, boys, I'll give Mrs. Garcia a call. If you go through that door right there, the puppies are just out back."

Carlos and James headed out the door and into the outdoor half of the kennel. There they were met with six, squirmy black lab pups, all wagging their tales so hard their whole butts moved.

"AAAAAWWWW!" They both yelled, squatting down to pet the puppies. Carlos and James played with the puppies for a while, before the lady and Mrs. Garcia stepped out.

"Hi Mrs. Garcia!" both boys yelled.

Mrs. Garcia just smiled, shaking her head, "What am I going to do with you boys?" she asked the sky. "Well Carlos," she turned to her son. "Which one do you want?"

Carlos picked up the fattest, most rolly polly one. "This one!"

**Done! Done! Done! Done! Done! I am finally caught up! Yay! I will be taking more requests, but they will be AT YOUR OWN RISK. I am making no promises that they'll get written, but I will definitely try, if you want to send me something. I hope you've all enjoyed everything so far. Peace out. :) **


End file.
